Pulling Straws
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: Does anyone think that Jack would react well to the fact that rest of the team pulled straws as to who should go see him in Shades of Grey? Yeah me neither. Humour, fluff and maybe a smidge of S/J. Most just Daniel and Jack antics, with a slightly vengeful Janet.


**As always not mine! **

* * *

Sam stepped forward to walk alongside Daniel, who glanced down at her smirking in amusement. She found herself biting down on her lip trying to stop herself from laughing as she so desperately wanted to.

'You _drew straws?'_ Sam looked over her shoulder to see the Colonel standing indignantly behind them. While Daniel and Sam stopped to look at the annoyed man, Teal'c paused for just a moment before continuing away from the team.

'Yes, what of it?' Daniel asked quite coolly staring at the Colonel levelly, though Sam did catch the mischievous glint in his eyes and bit down on the smile on her face.

'It's just that-, well I...' She now raised her eyebrows in surprise as the Colonel blushed slightly looking rather put out.

'Well none of us were particularly eager to deal with the "new" Jack O'Neill. You were a...' Daniel trailed off and rubbed the back of his head looking somewhat sheepish for the first time.

'A complete pain in the ass.' Sam finished blandly folding her arms across her chest and arching one eyebrow at her boss.

'Sir.' She added belatedly, which caused Daniel to laugh briefly before looking back at the Colonel who was now looking shamefaced.

'But straws? I mean _none_ of you actually wanted to see me?' Sam and Daniel exchanged looks and Daniel mimicked Sam's stance and stared at his best friend tilting his head slightly.

'Do you blame us? I heard what you said to Sam, what you were like with all of us. It's not easy to deal with that.' The Colonel at this shoved his hands deep in his pockets and Sam felt slightly guilty.

But then again Daniel had a very good point.

The Colonels harsh words still echoed in her head, even though she now knew that it was a lie, she couldn't just forget what he said.

'I am sorry you know.' He looked up at them, pulling off his beanie leaving his hair in complete disarray.

Daniel humphed loudly and the Colonel shook his head before sighing in defeat.

'Fine the first round is on me.' Sam smirked at Daniel before staring back at the Colonel and blinking at him innocently.

'_First_ round?' She asked slyly still maintaining her innocent facade.

The Colonel glared at her for a moment before shaking his head and walking towards them.

'First three.' All three turned and heading down the corridor, Daniel nudged Sam gently and both starting laughing, ignoring the indignant noise from the man to her right.

'That what I thought you said.' Daniel added, just to add insult to injury and she just continued to laugh at their ever amusing actions.

* * *

'Ah Colonel O'Neill, I was wondering when you get down here.' Janet stood next to one of the infirmary beds and Sam noticed that the Colonel had visibly whitened and swallowed a smile. Janet smiled sardonically, tapping one healed foot and gesturing towards the bed to her left.

Daniel and Sam sat down on the opposite bed and grinned brightly at the doctor who was currently locked in a stare down with the Colonel.

'10 bucks on Janet.' Daniel muttered under his breath to Sam, who turned giving him a disbelieving look.

'No one is stupid enough to take that bet. I'm insulted you even tried that tack with me.' Sam muttered back at him, out of the corner of her mouth as the Colonel stomped over to the bed. Janet paused and looked over at the pair on the bed she arched an eyebrow and looked at Daniel critically.

'10 dollars, frankly I'm insulted Daniel. I'd honestly expect higher, especially from you.' She clicked her tongue lightly and Daniel shrank back and both women exchanged amused looks as Janet shut the curtains around the Colonel.

Daniel looked at Sam for a moment before sighing and dropping backwards onto the bed arms stretched behind his head and she could help but laugh at their antics.

'Hey! No giggling!' The Colonel called from the other side of the curtain, Sam just shook her head good naturedly and a loud 'ouch' echoed from the corner followed by an insincere apology.

Daniel sat up and watched as Janet trotted past them humming merrily and the Colonel limped out glaring at the petite woman.

'That was unnecessary.' He grumbled rubbing his backside and wincing slightly, Daniel raised his eyebrows and Sam just looked away, willing her face not to show her amusement. The Colonel turned to his friend accusingly and they started squabbling, Sam got up and followed her friend into her office.

'Again, I ask you, how do you deal with those two?' Janet asked her shaking her head and looking out at the pair arguing in the infirmary.

'It's almost like the past week never happened.' She commented looking out at the pair and cocking her head at them, in curious amazement.

'Let me guess... The Colonel apologized in the typical stumbling, round-about guy sort of way?' Janet asked looking up placing a couple of files on the desk behind her.

'Yup.' Sam nodded and gave a weary sigh. 'I've known them both for what? Three years? I still don't get it.' Janet nodded in agreement, looking up at Sam with a baffled face.

'They're men, what can I say?' Sam laughed lightly at the statement, nodding in agreement.

'You coming with us later? Drinks are on him.'

Janet hummed for a moment, before grinning brightly at her.

'Perfect. Cassie's at a friends' house tonight so I'll swing by yours after I drop her off. Say seven?' Janet smiled and even clapped in her enthusiasm as she sat back down behind her desk and pulled out some paperwork.

'Great. We'd better get to the debrief, see you later.'

'Have fun with the boys!' Janet waved her off and Sam just rolled her eyes at her friend.

'Jan, I manage it on a daily basis. I think I can handle this.'

Though as she watched the pair squabble when she walked back into the infirmary, she couldn't help but think that she spoke too soon. Sam turned as she heard a giggle issue from Janet's office and she just groaned in aggravation.

Both guys just looked round at her in confusion, glancing at each other questioningly as Sam just took in a deep breath.

'So where are we going tonight?' The Colonel asked leaning back, arms folded across his chest looking at both of them.

'O'Malleys?'

'There's a new Chinese place near mine, supposed to be good.' Daniel added as they turned and headed up for the debriefing.

'I was hoping for the Thai place near mine actually.' The Colonel commented as they entered the elevator, Daniel raised his eyebrows and gave his friend a look.

'Aren't you supposed to be making it up to us?'

'Doesn't mean I can't have an opinion.'

Sam looked down at her boots masking the grin spreading across her face rapidly. She calmed herself down slightly before looking up and once again being the very model of innocence.

'How about we draw straws?' She asked cutely, before she and Daniel started laughing at the Colonels' shocked face.

* * *

**I had the biggest of writers block over the past two weeks... I tried to come back to it repeatedly and NADA! So I'm sorry for the delay and I will come back to 'Her not so Stalwart Knights' soon, I just haven't managed to write anything good yet for it!**

**Please read and review! You guys are super awesome!  
**

**Later!  
**


End file.
